


Some starwars cross over trash

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, No star wars spoilers, Team little britain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a student at the Jedi Academy on planet A-HNT3R. When the start of a new curriculum also brings a new student. </p><p>My dream last night brought this on, and I am definite team Little Britain trash. The utter lack of RT/Star wars crossovers is absolutely criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp check out the end notes to have some details about the setting
> 
> Is set a hundred years after the force awakens, and there are still so few trained Jedi, and the jedi training method has changed a bit because I do not have time to do proper research.
> 
> Oh and Gavin is from Naboo because it is quite forested and pretty and I think Gavin would live there if he was in star wars.   
> Ray would be from Yavin  
> Michael is from Corusant.

Gavin is a student at one of the Jedi academy schools, licated in Star system RT, on the planet A-HNT3R. Today is the start of a new curriculum that pairs students who's strengths and weaknesses are opposite so they can learn from each other. His friends he has known since the start of training, Michael and Ray, where already paired together under the tutelage of Jedi Master Jack. Gavin knew instinctively that they would be put together since Michael is prone to getting too emotional, while Ray can get apathetic. Gavin is a bit dissapointed that he wasnt paired with Michael who he has known since they started at the academy at the same time. While other students got paired, Gavin became aware of the odd number of students and realizes the... Problems... with the pairing system. What if he doesn't get paired?

While Gavin is shifting nervously, there is a creak of a door opening, and in enters Jedi knight Caleb, who went over to talk to Master Ramsey who was pairing the students off. While the two where talking, Gavin notices a short figure just outside the door and curiously starts to shuffle over to try to see the person better. Just as he started moving, Master Ramsey's voice booms out into rhe room "attention everyone! We go a new student today, a transfer from the academy on the planet Boston-Mass. Everyone welcome him, and I hope hou all treat him with the proper camraderie. (Michael and Ray snicker, their version of camraderie is good natured pranks and teasing.) Gavin finally gets a good look at the new student, who was just before a short figure.  
"Jeremy Dooley had top marks in the physical categories at his previous academy" Master Ramsey says and gavin could believe that while short, Jeremy looks like he is solidly built. Gavin chuckles, because he himself is on the thin side of slim, and while he isn't unfit he would be winning no physical challenges anytime soon and his long limbs had a habit of tripping himself. He always did better on the mental or more force focused challenges that did not put much focus on physical abilities. Well you cant be perfect- "and Jeremy will be paired off with Gavin from now on, hope you are ok with that Jeremy" Jeremy gives a quick nod while Geoff turns to Gavin "And in saying that, Gavin will show you around, since you to will be sharing a room"  
"Wait wot?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gavin discovers why Jeremy was transfered, and how they can help each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Jerevin is my OTP

Gavin is leading Jeremy down the halls explaining where what is and how not to go down the hall where Master Haywood has his class room unless you have a class there or its absolutely necessary. "Why is that?" Gavin looks at Jeremy startled, this is the first time the shorter man has spoken in Gavin's hearing. "Because haywood does a lot of experiments around the force and the native fauna, which can get out of control... Plus Master Haywood can be a creepy spaff" At this statement Jeremy laughs, and Gavin is quite pleased with himself for getting this reaction out of Jeremy. "Ok second question" "Yes Jeremy?" "What is a spaff?" Gavin gives an incredulous look at the other man. "Its, its uhh, wot?" Jeremy laughs again and Gavin gets over his confusion to smile. 

Little while after, the pair make it to the room they where to share. Gavin goes to reach for the door when Jeremy speaks up "Uhh Gavin, why where you surprised that you will be sharing a room with me?" "Why Jeremy, that is because most students dont tend to share rooms. I was just surprised that we would be sharing, although now it makes since actually now that I think about it." "Why is that?" Jeremy asks. "Well most of us here at the academy have known each other since the start of our training, and you wouldnt know anyone here so the best eay for you to get to know someone is to share a room!" "Yeah I guess that would make sense".

After helping Jeremy unpack the few belongings he has, which is mainly his prized musical instrument, the seven-string Hallikset. Jeremy and Gavin sit down and start to talk about where they where from, and about the classes they enjoyed. Gavin speaks if his lack of physical coordination, and all the adventures that it had led him. Jeremy laughs at thie stories and plays some music, surorising Gavin with his singing abilities. Darker the sky became outside their window, and the pair start to speak quieter, and more seriously. Gavin speaks of his homesickness for Naboo and the beautiful forests and waters, and of his fear that his physical short comings will let people down. Jeremy thinks over what Gavin said, and quietly says to Gavin "If you want... I can help you train on physical stuff, it sounds like you are training on iper body strength yeah?" Gavin nods and Jeremy continues "Well that is part of your problem, you are not particularly suited for that tyoe of stuff. From your body type you seem more suited with agility and speed" Jeremy starts to get excited "I know the perfect way to train to your strengths! I have-" The short man has a quick shift in mood, turning down cast "-had a friend... Who had a similar body type as you..."

Gavin noticed the shift how his new friend and partner became more sad. "Jeremy, if you dont mind me asking... Is your friend the reason why you transfered?" the other man nods, looking at the floor of the room "Ye...yes, my friend Matt..." Gavin looks how the man tried to become smaller and moves to sit beside him and leans comfortingly on Jeremy. The shorter man looks up surprised at Gavin "You aren't going to ask what happened?" "Nah, that is your story to tell when you are ready." Jeremy looks at the lanky man and smiles as if to say thanks. "If you dont mind Jer, I woild like it if you cpuld help me train" "of course Gav, and in return you can help me with something..." Gavin looks at the man at hos side "What is that?" Jeremy looked sheepishly to the side "I did notice how you used the force to help calm me down... That is pretty advanced stuff, yeah?" Gavin looks on "Yeah it is I guess, It just sort of been my specialty y'know" Jeremy smiles andquietly asks "I am pretty bad at the non physical force techniques.. Could you maybe help me?"

The sandy haired man looks down, smiles gently and says  
"Of course I would"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now If I could write smut there where so many chances... But I cant so sorry.
> 
> Seems like what I thought was going to be a fluffy or at least minimal angst story definitely spiraled out of control... Well that's what happens when you just write without a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of background details I thought up about for a badly written fic that was created to satiate my need for more Jeremy/Gavin stories. This is probably going to be 2-3 chapters long.
> 
>  
> 
> The star system in this au goes as this:
> 
> Star: RT
> 
> first planet is Knoh, which has a capital city called The Patch. Small dry planet, but manufactures technology, and is a major hub for news.  
> Has a small moon called Fri playe.
> 
> Second is the capital planet, called Rstr-T33TH, which is shortened by the citizens as RT which is how the star and the system got their name. It is a planet covered in factories, stores, and apartments. Has two moons  
> Moon 1: RvB  
> Moon 2: RWBY
> 
> Third is A-HNT3R, known by the people residing on it as achievement hunter or just A-H. A planet covered in jungle, gold and obsidian. Only thing on the planet is the Jedi Academy and quite viscious fauna.  
> Has a moon called Fun Haus.
> 
> There are two exo-planets on the outer reaches called Skru-ATK and Lazr-Team.


End file.
